Thank You
by ShoefoneWeasley
Summary: Molly Weasley is torn and heartbroken over her son's death. But an unexpected visit from someone leaves Molly with only two words to say: Thank You.


**AN: Here's another little one-shot for you guys while you wait (patiently) for Chapter Four of **_**Love is NOT a Joke **_**to be posted. (Sorry it's taking long! College is almost over for the semester, so I'll be able to work on it Christmas break!) I got the idea from a picture I saw. Really hope you all like it. Remember to leave reviews! They make me happy. :D**

Arthur slept soundlessly next to me while my eyes stayed open the whole night. How he could sleep so easily after the events of that day was a mystery to me. We had just buried our son for goodness sakes! He should have been wide awake like me and…

The realization hit me all at once like a ton of bricks.

Fred. My baby. He was gone. He was really gone.

My chest tightened and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Tears the size of plums swelled in my eyes. My baby was dead and buried in our backyard.

_It should not be this way!_ I thought angrily to myself. _My children are supposed to bury me, not the other way around!_

I tossed and turned in the bed, trying to drive the thoughts of my dead child out of my mind, but it was no use. The truth was I didn't want to forget him, not for a second.

I let the tears slide down my face as I quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Arthur. I made my way out of the guest room and quietly closed the door behind me. Usually during this time of night, I would make my way around the Burrow and check on all of my children, but not this time. This time, without a second thought, I walked straight to twins' room.

I peeked into the bedroom to see Ron lying in Fred's bed, sleeping peacefully and snoring slightly, something that never happened. It felt so strange to see anyone other than Fred lying in the bed, but it was something I would have to get used to. I turned and looked at George, who was in his bed asleep also, but he still had his clothes on from the funeral. My poor Georgie. This was torture for me, but Fred had been his other half. His pain may have been a bit worse than mine.

I did what any mother would do and pulled off his shoes and socks. Next I removed his jacket and tie and pulled the covers over his body. As I leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead, I heard a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Georgie?" I whispered.

His eyelids fluttered and I could see his eyelashes were wet. He must have been crying in his dream. A small smile appeared on his face and I heard him whisper faintly, "I love you, Freddie."

The tears fell faster down my face. I moved the hair out of his face, kissed his forehead, and left the room faster than I ever had before.

I sat in the kitchen, letting sobs and more tears come. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Arthur and I had always taught our children that not everything in life was fair, but this… this was different.

"Don't cry, Molly."

I looked around me, thinking Arthur may have woken up to see me gone and come to check on me. But he wasn't there. Then I realized the voice was female.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly.

"It's me, Molly," the voice said again. I turned around and saw a young woman standing behind me. She was tall with long flowing red hair and lovely emerald green eyes. She looked familiar, but I didn't know where I'd ever seen her before. "Please stop crying."

"Who are you?" I asked, getting angry. "And how can you possibly tell me to stop crying? I just lost my son! I think I have every right to cry at the moment."

She walked over and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I understand."

"No you don't understand!" I yelled. "How could you possibly know how it feels to lose your child, huh? Pray tell!"

I didn't even know this woman, so she had no right no tell me she understood how I felt. No one knew how I felt. No one could ever possibly feel the pain I felt. I put my hand to my chest, feeling my heart break over and over again. I couldn't breathe.

The woman turned me towards her and hugged me tightly. I cried on her shoulder, letting it all go. Over the sound of my crying, I could hear her say a few words.

"You're right. I don't understand how it feels to lose a son. But I know how it feels to leave one behind."

It took a moment for her words to register in my brain. _Leave a son behind…_ I lifted my head and looked at her once more. Of course! Her eyes! They should have been a dead giveaway.

I hung my head in shame, feeling horrible for the things I said to her. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm so, so sorry."

Lily Potter smiled at me and held my head up, looking into my eyes. "I can't be mad at you, Molly. Not in a million years. Not after everything you have done for Harry."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You became a second mother to him," she replied, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "You loved him like a mother should love a child. You loved him like I wish I could have loved him for the past seventeen years. I can never, ever thank you enough for what you've done."

I blushed as Lily said these words. "You don't have to thank me," I said to her as I wiped my eyes. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

She smiled as she stood up. "You're right. I would have, which is why I am here tonight."

"What?" I asked her. "What do you mean?"

"I came back to tell you that I'll be watching over Fred for you, just as you have been watching over Harry all these years," she replied. "Repaying the favor, I guess you could say."

I was speechless. It never crossed my mind that Fred was spending eternity with Harry's parents. And his mother, this amazing woman, was going to look after him for me.

"You don't have to say a word," she said when she saw I was at a loss for words. She pulled me into a hug again and said, "Please remind Harry that I love him. I know he knows, but it never hurts to hear it once more."

I chuckled, fresh tears of happiness forming in my eyes. "As long as you repeat the same to Fred for me."

We let go and stared at each other for a while. Two mothers who loved our children so much we would honestly do anything to see them happy.

"I have to get back now," Lily said. "I'm so happy to meet you, Molly. You're an incredible woman."

"As are you, Lily," I said to her. She gave me one last smile, and then she was gone.

The tightness in my chest began to loosen up as I began smiling. I could feel the stress slipping away. "Thank you so much, Lily."

I looked down on the table and saw a folded piece of paper. Strange. It wasn't there before. I picked it up and saw five words written in beautiful handwriting.

_You are more than welcome._

FIN.

**AN: Again, wrote this in one night. Actually, in one hour. Don't know if you noticed, but this takes place the same night as **_**Staring at the Stars**_**. I'm putting a link of the picture that inspired me to write this in my bio. Again, hope you all liked it. **


End file.
